CrushCrushCrush
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: This story is not done and probibly will not get finnished, I stopped it and am going to start a new one from scratch... only has one working chapter
1. My Paper Heart Will Bleed

**Hi, Yes I made up the monster thing, and if it is real that's cool to, I'm thinking of the name- charra- charaman- no- chiflan- haha, It's a chi-flan. I hate when I write and I feel like it sux. **

**Sam is almost 5 and Dean is almost 9 in this one.**

**I don't own anything yet, maybe we could team up and steal them? Just something to think about…**

**I don't own these song titles either**

**ChrushCrushCrush**

**Chapter 1: ****My Paper Heart Will Bleed**

There feet pounded loudly against the pavement as they ran, Dean could hear Sam breathing heavily, trying to keep up. Dean took note of the fact that Sam needed some extra running practice, the kid was still developing, but he needed to be sharp, for times like this. _Gosh, Dean stop thinking about that, you're running for your life. _Dean heard a thud, he spun around and didn't see Sammy, he stopped and looked back Sam was sprawled out on the street. He ran back to him and swung him over his shoulder; he saw a black SUV, _shit._

**Two hours ago**

Sam was sitting on the bench outside of the school waiting for Dean to come so they could walk home together, Dean was late. A man walked by him, brushing him, something was off about him though. Sam had good instincts for a five year-old. The man went straight to the office, handing them a card and saying stuff, Sam was watching from the window. The man came back out, he knelt down next to Sam, smiling , "Son, your dad sent me to come pick you up. You need to come with me." Sam shook his head forcefully, "Huh-uh," The man's smile turned into a frown as he lifted Sam up, smashing his face into his chest, making sure he couldn't yell out.

The man, or whatever he was, seeing as he looked much to perfect to be human, threw Sam in the van and gave him some sort of shot that knocked him out cold, "Now for the tricky part." He said glancing at the now unconscious Sam lying on the floor of the car.

Dean was sitting at his desk being yelled at by his teacher when the man came into the room, "Dean your dad sent me, Sam's waiting for you in my car, we've got to go." Dean stood up, understanding the threat on his brothers life, most nine year-olds wouldn't but he did. Dean ran up beside him whispering, "You hurt him I swear…" The man grabbed the back of Dean's neck, "I'm sure he will be just fine, just as long as all the parts cooperate." Dean glared at the man, and followed him into the front seat of the van. He looked back to see Sam on the van floor, he was hit over the head.

When Sam awoke still laid still, pretending to be asleep, taking in everything that he could. He heard branches snap and a deep growl, then he heard a relived sigh, followed by a grunt. Sam was being shaken as Dean called his name out, Sam cracked his eyes open. Sam sat up, the world still spinning from the drugs the man had given him to knock him out. Sam looked around; they were in the woods and it was dark out. Sam felt Dean grabbed his arm and force him to look Dean in the eye, "Sam come on we got to go!" He said urgently as he stood up, pulling Sam up with him. They started to run and that's when they heard the growl again, this time louder.

They ran as fast as they could through the forested area, but they were no match for the monster chasing them, it could turn from human to any animal it wanted to be, it chose a lion this time, only it had more power. Sam started to slow and the monster saw it's opportunity, it pounced; slicing open the small boys face and shoulder. Dean grabbed Sam and the thing turned to him slashing his arm , Dean kicked it in the nose and ran with Sam. They ran for miles from the thing, not knowing if it was still following them.

**Back to then**

Dean ran as fast as he could with Sammy over his shoulder. The car stopped suddenly and Dean ran ito the woods, _this isn't the same car the guy had earlier, _he though but kept running. He heard someone yell for him to stop running and that they were there to help, it didn't sound like the other guy, but danger is danger. Dean was surprised when they couldn't catch him, maybe they weren't used to the woods. Dean ran strait into a man, a new one with a gun. He looked nervous, he grabbed Dean with Sam and pulled dean next to him, pointing the gun to his head, "Stay back!" the man yelled to the people that were chasing them earlier. _Oh, _that's_ why they were chasing us… I'm awesome like that._

Dean snickered a bit thinking how most people would be upset if they had a gun to their head, but he was happy because that meant the lion guy couldn't hurt them. The man yelled about wanting something and they talked to him, one of the younger men with large guns signaled from Dean to duck on three, he nodded slightly, he ducked on three and the blond dude shot the guy with the little gun. The young blond guy ran toward them bringing them away from the now dead guy. He pulled Sam off of Dean's shoulders and looked at him, "Hey buddy, can you tell me what happened?"

Dean snickered, "Don't call me buddy."

The guy nodded, "I'm Sam, who are you two?"

Sammy piped up, "I'm Sam to!"

Dean flicked Sam on the head, "This is Sam, I am Dean, what do you want?" Dean said bluntly.

Sam smiled, " I just want to help you guys," he turned to Sammy, "What happened to you on your shoulder?"

Before Sammy could answer Dean jumped in, "It was an animal out here. If you want to help just drive us back home." he said it very sternly.

Sam smiled again, "Well we have take you to the hospital to take care of your cuts there."

Sammy started crying and put his hand around Dean's waist shaking now, Dean pulled him into his arms, " Shh, it's okay bub. No hospital."

Sam was shocked he had so many questions floating around in his head, "okay, I'll drive you home, but we have to go to my place first to get my personal car, okay?"

Dean nodded and followed all the guys into the SUV, he sat in the very back with Sammy sleeping beside him, his head in Dean's lap. Sammy started shaking and sweating a lot, tears slid down his face, _great, I thought maybe since he was so tiered it would be easier for him to sleep with out nightmares, but no._ Dean quietly rubbed Sammy's back, Sammy woke up abruptly and tightened his grip on Dean's leg, digging his nails in Dean's skin. Dean pulled Sammy into his lap, letting Sammy's head rest against Dean's chest. Dean smiled as Sammy's breath evened out.

Sam looked into the review mirror and glanced at the boys, "Is this where you are staying at?" He asked motioning to the motel Dean had given directions to. Dean nodded, and Sam could hold it back any longer, "How exactly did you two end up out there in the first place?" Dean glared. Not trusting the man at all, "We were running from something." He said, hoping that Sam would think of the _lion. Sam hopped out and went to the other side to open Dean's door, the boys jumped out, his brother still clung to his neck. _

_Sam walked with the boy over to their motel room, hoping to calm whatever parent they lived with and maybe find out a thing or two. He knocked on the door, but no one was there. Dean kicked the door and banged on the door "Dad?… Jon? You there?" Sam frowned, "Why don't we check the office?" He asked. The group moved to the tenant office and spoke to the tenant, "Have you seen the man in room 104 leave?" The man looked confused, "He left this afternoon, had his bags pack and all."_


	2. End Games

**Okay so I am sorry if you were waiting on this story, but I have lost my muse for this one and I am not going to finnish... it wasn't all too good to start anyhow, just thought of the fist sentence and tried to make a story off it, but I think I am just going to scratch this story and some time soon as sson as my muse comes back, since it ran away from me, I will make a new fanfic that hopefully will be good.**


End file.
